<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy morning by JustGabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961328">Lazy morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGabe/pseuds/JustGabe'>JustGabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Murder, Very sad some say, don't blame me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGabe/pseuds/JustGabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven stays up working late and you're worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ray+who+is+currently+crying">Ray who is currently crying</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk into Seven's room. He's been working until late like always but it's alright, it always is. He hasn't been paying a lot of attention to you lately but it's probably because he's busy right? You try to convince yourself as you watch him snoring on his keyboard. You start approaching him with a blanket in your hands. He must be freezing, winter is at it's peak and he is only wearing a tank top. As you get closer to cover him you notice him slightly moving in his sleep. Maybe it's a nightmare, you think to yourself and move to wake him up.<br/>"Babe. When did you get here?" You tell him that you just entered the room and he looks at you with sleepy eyes and smiles. "I just finished with work, I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you" He stands up and hugs you tight. "I really love you, I don't know what I would do without you." You feel tears fill your eyes and hug him back tightly, you're relieved that he still loves you. The pats your head lovingly and hugs you even tighter. You suddenly feel like you can't breathe, the hand on your head curl into a fist and Seven smiles. "I would hate to see you sad." And with that you feel a sharp pain going through your whole body that quickly fades to black as Saeyoung snaps your neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>